


Two AM Haircuts

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Muzzled [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Haircuts, Human AU, Trans Male Character, and then passed him to wilford like, dark really just cut hosts hair at two am with kitchen scissors, enjoy fixing it, here you go :), late night decisions, thats why hosty has long hair rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Dark gives Host a haircut at two am the night before high school graduation.
Series: Muzzled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Two AM Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I love this AU so much it just... fills my heart with love <3

Two AM the day of graduation-or the night before, depending on who you asked-was never a good time to make decisions. Did that matter to either of them? No. They were awake for whatever reason that they were awake, and Host sat flipping his hair back and forth over his hair, having it cover his face before flipping it back to land against his back. 

For as long as Dark had known him, nearly seven years at this point, Host had long hair, seriously long hair, that only got the barest of trims, that Dark would then make a bit shorter with scissors stolen from the teacher’s lounge. Host, of course, seemed to hate it, but with the family situation, there was nothing any of them could do. 

At this point, though, Host had been out of that house for nearly a year. Dark stared at him from where they were splayed out across the bed, as Host sat on the floor just flicking his hair about. 

“Do you want me to cut it?” Dark asked, and Host started, head turning towards Dark. There was a moment of silence between them, before Host untangled his hand from his hair. 

_What?_

“I can cut it short. It won’t be the best, but Wilford can fix it tomorrow, and then you won’t have that much anymore. I can tell you’re bothered by it, Host, I know your brain.” 

Host sighed softly, before nodding, and Dark slid off the bed, grabbing their desk chair and pulling it to the center of the room. “Sit. I’ll be back.” They left the room, the house dark as they slipped down stairs, grabbing the kitchen scissors from the knife block, glancing at the time. 2:04 am. Nice. 

When Dark came back up, Host was situated in the chair, having actually taken his coat off and folded it in his lap. His head turned to the noise of the door opening, and he lifted a hand in a wave. Dark snorted softly. “You’re a nerd. Come on, let’s just... chop all this off.” 

They didn’t bother brushing it, though they would if they wanted to make it even at all later, and instead pulled it all back as best they could, lining the scissors up to the base of Host’s neck, and cut. It took a few tries to get through the entire chunk of hair, but when he did, Dark had a handful of hair, and Host shook his head slightly, letting the uneven locks fall around his face. 

It was seriously uneven, and rather messy, though a two am haircut with kitchen scissors wasn’t going to be the best at all, and Dark threw the chunk of hair in their hands away before combing out the mess that Host had left. “Well... it’s short. That’s what I can say about that.” 

_Think Wilford can fix it?_

“It’s Wilford, of course he can. We just have to warn him.” Dark set the scissors aside. “I’m not going to fuck with it past that.” Host laughed, nodding slightly, and flopped onto the bed as Dark sent a text to Wilford, and, if they woke up to over a hundred back, including voice messages and missed calls, it was completely worth it. 


End file.
